


Why Is The Time So Slow?

by TauntedOctopi



Series: You? [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntedOctopi/pseuds/TauntedOctopi
Summary: Zane takes forever to come back from a mission. You're there to welcome him home.
Relationships: Zane Flynt/Original Female Character(s), Zane Flynt/You
Series: You? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550503
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Why Is The Time So Slow?

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read "You?" First but it helps. Title taken from 'You?' by Two Feet

\- Title - 

The thing about being involved with a guy twice your age, was that you always seemed to feel respected. Whereas some would have perhaps taken advantage of your youth, Zane remained perfectly gentlemanlike, much to your amusement. He was the sort who always double, if not triple, checked for consent, made sure you were comfortable and cared for. Considering outside of sex, you had no "proper" relationship, you were kind of impressed. You were so used to guys your own age being... well... less than nice. 

It had been a couple weeks since you had first slept with Zane; since then, things had sort of cooled off. Of course you hadn't expected things to happen every night, but they certainly were few and far between enough that you were both almost desperate for contact when it did. 

Between losing Maya and preparing for all out war against the COV, there hadn't really been a lot of free time lacking stress. Half the time, you'd think you were done for the day then be called in to help out with something else. Zane, being part of the Vault Hunter team, was even busier. Given that, you'd probably seen him half a dozen times total. You didn't want to be weird or clingy, but you did miss him, almost, or at least missed the company. He always got you to stay the night, after, and it was nice to be able to sleep next to someone. You weren't quite sure where it was leading, if anywhere, and you didn't want to ask. It felt like you'd jinx it if you did. 

You hadn't seen him for a couple days, not even in passing, when you got a message on your ECHO. You hadn't been expecting it, but it was almost a relief to see it. You'd missed him, worried he'd get hurt out there. The Calypsos were even more of a threat now; if they could take out Maya, nobody was safe. Chances were you were all going to die. You were starting to come round to that. 

That didn't prevent you from having to force yourself not to run through the hallways of Sanctuary. The sooner you reached him, the better, in your opinion. All too soon, you found yourself standing outside the door to his room, waiting impatiently after knocking. 

"Hey," was all you managed to get out when the door slid open before he seized your hands and dragged you into the room. He seemed even more disheveled than usual, several cuts and bruises forming on his face and arms. 

"I missed you." His voice was low and hoarse, as though he had been shouting. Perhaps he had. It was hell out there. 

"You mi-?" You couldn't even finish the sentence before he was kissing you, one arm wrapped tight around your waist, pulling you in close. 

"So fucking much," it was almost a mumble against your lips, a confession between desperate, hungry kisses. He was jarringly sober, the hand that wasn't holding you against him curling into your hair. There was an urgency to his kiss, as though he were desperately grateful for every second that he was still alive. 

You weren't sure what the vault hunters had come up against out there, but from the way he was acting, you could tell it had been a close call. You ran your hand along his arm, carefully trying to avoid the bruising. 

"I missed you, too." You admitted. You hadn't wanted to say that, really, but given he had said it first you had no problem with being honest. It felt less weird now, more relieving than anything. 

"It's hell out there." He told you, "I don't know where all these bastards keep coming from, it's like we take out a dozen and then they get three dozen new followers." 

You were pretty sure it was something to do with Troy stealing Maya's powers. More and more people would be drawn to the COV now that they had two very obviously powerful leaders. 

"You don't have to think about that right now," was what you said instead. You could always talk about the troubles outside the room later, but right now you both needed a distraction from the stress and pain of the reality you found yourselves in. 

"You're right." He agreed, "I don't want to scare you, I just figure... you know what it's like out there." 

You do know what it's like. Promethea had been a warzone when you had left. It still was, as far as you knew. You didn't want him to fall back into thinking about it. A distraction was certainly needed. 

"I'm not scared," you told him. That much was the truth. "I just don't want you overthinking. You're safe now." 

Of course, that was subjective. The Calypsos could blow Sanctuary into dust at any given time. But as far as you were aware, right now, you were all safe. Which, in your opinion, made the distraction acceptable. 

Apparently, he seemed to agree, because he didn't further argue, just returned to kissing you. You were totally fine with such an occurrence; you'd decided last time that any time spent kissing him was a good use of time. It wasn't like he was bad at it, either. Quite the opposite in fact. 

You're just glad he's not wearing a shirt, less layers of clothing between you as you pull him closer, fingers skimming across his scarred chest lazily. Apparently this action seems to appeal to him, because all of a sudden he has you pressed up against the closest surface, seizing a good handful of your ass to pull you closer. 

Entirely consumed by him, by his hands on you, you find yourself emboldened. Your hands find his belt buckle, hastening to get it undone. He smirks into the kiss, breaking it momentarily so he can pull your shirt over your head. 

"Much better," his lips are smothering yours again, teeth nipping at your bottom lip gently, tongue tracing, begging for entrance. You, of course, melt into his touch, dimly aware of his hands tugging your pants down, then being lifted onto whatever the surface may be - you're pretty sure it's a cabinet of some sort, shoved up against the wall. 

"What, no bed this time?" You half tease; the idea that he can't wait that long kind of gets under your skin in all the right ways. You get a low growl against your skin in response, his fingers already finding their way into your panties, a soft sigh of satisfaction falling from his lips when he finds what he's looking for. 

"Gonna let me in, sweetheart?" His breath is hot against your flushed skin, fingers skimming and tracing around his target, not quite touching where you both want him to. Automatically, you part your thighs a little more, his hand slipping closer, fingers finding your wetness, spreading it slowly, teasing with just the tips of his fingers inside you, then back out again. 

His free hand finds himself, finally free from the confines of his pants; he has no intention of drawing the foreplay out this time, and you both know it. You're okay with this, though, just as touch starved and needy as he is. You didn't realise how much you'd missed him, missed having someone to have close contact with, until now. Typical you'd have that sort of revelation when in the middle of this sort of thing. Hard not to, though, when he's kissing your neck and playing you like a goddamn violin. 

You're on the verge of telling him to hurry up already, when you figure he must either sense your impatience or simply read your mind, because his fingers slowly inch out of you, dragging your thoroughly ruined panties with them; un bothered, you kick them off to join your pants and boots. You're mildly put out that he still has his pants half on, but impatience and desperation win out. 

Even though he's as impatient as you are, he still manages to tease the hell out of you, dragging the head of his cock along your wetness, sighing softly before he sinks into you, steady and even in one fluid movement. 

"Oh, fuck," he sighs, thumb tracing your bottom lip, "you're so fucking wet..." the hand that isn't settled on your waist cups your cheek, pulls you into another kiss. You wrap your legs around his waist, pull him closer, deeper inside you. The action earns you an appreciative moan, a sharp roll of his hips. 

You think back briefly to how careful he was the first time; you like this, too, the loss of restraint, the filthy words, the low moans and growls falling from his lips as he slams into you again. 

"You like it rough, huh?" He's teasing you, breathing slightly ragged. 

"I trust you." 

He groans softly, "stupid idea really." 

"Shut up." You bite down on his lip, tug lightly on his hair, pulling him closer. He does, thankfully, the hand that isn't holding you firmly in place bracing against the wall as he starts to pick up the pace, harder and faster until your head drops backwards, eyes half closed. The ship could be under attack, up in flames, and you'd be totally oblivious, entirely consumed by him, the heat of his touch, the open mouthed kisses he's leaving on every inch of you he can reach, the painfully delicious fullness of him inside you. 

"Missed you so fuckin' much," it's almost a confession, mumbled into your ear as he hikes your left leg further up around his waist, giving him further depth, "driving me fuckin' crazy, out there shooting bandits and all I can think of is you, this, how fuckin' soft your lips are..." 

You brush sweat-soaked hair from his eyes; you hadn't expected such a confession, especially in the middle of such a situation, but it's not unwelcome. 

"I'm right here." 

He makes a low noise of agreement, hand shifting from your hip to your thigh, holding you tight in place as he fucks you, foreheads almost touching. The room falls almost silent, but for the typical sounds of the ship, his ragged breathing and low growls, the occasional soft sigh of his name. 

Fuck, if he doesn't love hearing you moan his name like that, all breathy and full of want. Of course, he's had plenty of people of all genders moan his name before, but God, there's something about you, the way it sounds in your voice. He's achingly, painfully close to coming right then and now, but God if he's not going to make you scream first.... 

He kisses you again, slow and deep and full of intent, before shifting you again, getting a new, much better angle. You let out a surprised gasp at the sudden change; he's pressing right against your sweet spot now, hitting it with every deliberate roll of his hips. Closer and closer to the edge you find yourself, guided there by his hands, his lips, his cock buried inside you. You'd never imagined you'd be so into someone twice your age, but you can't picture yourself with anyone else now. The way your bodies move in sync together so smoothly, like you were made for each other... 

Of course, you know that's mostly down to his experience, but it's nice to think the romantic version. 

"C'mon, sweetheart," it's a soft urge whispered into your ear, "Gonna come for me?" 

Fuck, you want to. It's almost like as soon as he asks you, your body responds. Every nerve in your body feels suddenly on fire, shockwaves racking your system as you try to process then recover from climax. Your nails dig into his shoulders hard enough to leave little crescent cuts, but he doesn't mind, not in the slightest, because the sound you made when you tightened around him was one of the sweetest he's ever heard. 

As soon as you can breathe again, you turn your hazy gaze to him, looking him right in the eye as he keeps pace, chasing his own release now. He's so caught up in the moment, in your dazed eyes taking him all in, the soft adoration in your expression, that his common sense slips. 

"Fuck," he groans, a low drawn out curse; he goes to pull out but what's the point, he's already messed up, and you're not yelling at him, and besides, fuck, you're so warm and soft around him, it feels so fucking good to just fill you with every last drop of his release, cursing softly. 

"'M sorry," he mumbles into your shoulder, surprised when your fingers lightly brush through his hair; the sensation is nice on his scalp. 

"Don't be sorry," you tell him, "I can get a pill from Tannis, it's okay." 

You're not about to tell him that you find something possessive, something primal in him finishing inside you, that you far from mind. 

Still, he seems to mind, seems to think it was irresponsible, which, maybe it was, so you don't say that, just smile at him through an exhausted haze. You're dimly aware of him pulling out of you, zipping up his pants, helping you down off the cabinet. 

"You wanna stay for a bit? Get some sleep?" He's just as tired as you, but has no intention of just kicking you out. 

"Yeah," you agree, "that'd be nice. Maybe you can tell me what brought all this on, huh?" 

You take the shirt he's holding out to you. It'll be a little big on you, perfect for sleeping in. He doesn't say anything until you're curled up on his bed together, your head tucked under his chin, his fingers stroking through your tangled hair. 

"I don't wanna tell you war stories." 

"Are we winning?" You dare to ask.

"We're close. If we can get to Troy-" 

You understand. One twin down will make the COV a lot less formidable. 

"Then we might stand a chance?" 

"Damn well hope so." He sighs, "shouldn't have put my worry on you."

"I don't mind," you reassure him. "I'll be here. Long as you want me." 

"Probably a sick bastard for wanting you as much as I do." 

"Hush, you." You gently press a kiss to his cheek, the rest unspoken. He sighed, wrapped his arms tight around you. At some point, you're going to have to talk about your relationship, but right now? Right now isn't the time.


End file.
